


A part of the journey is the End

by Tare_chan



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tare_chan/pseuds/Tare_chan
Summary: Operation Strix had been moving at a snail pace, until one day, Anya made progress in gaining stella stars. Things then started to move forward, just not like what Twilight had in mind. (a.k.a my imagination on how the last arc of Spy x Family might be going)
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	A part of the journey is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my train of thought, about a scenario of how Spy x Family last arc will be. (The actual manga currently in chapter 36). I purposely made this fic as a non detailed narrative without conversations. I’ll leave the detailed scenes to your imagination. Pardon any mistakes, because I’m actually a reader, not a writer. And English is not my first language, should there be any words that sound weird, please do tell me.

Operation Strix has been going on for a year or more. Things have been moving forward at a slow pace, until one day, Anya made great progress in gaining Stella stars. This should be a thing to celebrate, and the Forgers did plan to make a small celebration. However, this also triggered something else, something evil. Suddenly, someone has an idea to reactivate something similar to Project Apple, and Anya caught the radar of said person. 

They abducted poor Anya when she entered her home, while they ransacked the Forger house. The ever gallant Forger Hound, Bond, had tried his best to save his little master, he even managed to injure one or two kidnappers, but at the end he was no match. Poor doggo got shot, and was left bleeding to die. 

\----------------------

Yor came home to find her house was a mess, and the hound laying in his own blood. She panicked when she couldn't find Anya, but then her logic kicked in, and she hauled the dog to the nearest vet to get some help first, then she tried to contact Loid. Somehow Loid cannot be contacted and can't be found anywhere near the hospital. It escalated her worry to nearly breaking point, but she tried her best to sort things as best as she can. Yor couldn't risk contacting the police because of the tools in her room. Finally she opted to do a fine search in her apartment. 

A pin caught her attention. A pin engraved with a picture she knew too well. The logo she memorized and crafted in her subconscious during her harsh training in her youth. The logo of her assassin organization. Blood runs cold in her veins, when she contacted her shopkeeper. Especially since said person didn't answer her question, and instead, warned her for her grave mistakes, ordered her to give the girl up cause she's just merely a cover for her, and ordered to stay out of the case. 

Guilt filled her form, because somehow her secret gig had taken the Forgers, who had been so kind to let her stay, be her cover, and showed her a glimpse of happy normal lives, as collateral. Yor didn't fully understand the situation yet, but she will try her best to fix it. She left a note, in case Loid came home. And for the first time in her life, Thorn Princess disobeyed the order she was given, and went to hunt the prey as a mother trying to rescue her daughter. 

‐-----------------

On the other side of the town, Twilight has just reported the result of his latest mission, which tipped the information regarding an illegal project being reactivated. This situation made Handler need Twilight to go to another mission pronto. Not wanting to worry his (fake) family, Twilight tried to contact his house, but no one answered his call. A nurse then told dr. Loid, that his wife called with panic in her voice. Opting to make a quick detour, (because nothing may ruin Operation Strix), he came home to find his house in a mess, a pool of blood in the floor, and a note from his (fake) wife. 

Twilight reported immediately to WISE regarding such dire situation, and WISE used all resources they have to help him find the Forger family members. The findings forced Twilight to search thoroughly about project Alpha, a project similar to project Apple, but using human child as subjects. Somehow Donovan Desmond and SSS were related to the project. 

Twilight's blood boils. Where and when has he slipped up? Even though these development kind of fast forwarding the progress of Operation Strix at an incredible speed, he endangered the Forger family members in the process. Anya being kidnapped and most likely currently being tortured as the research subject, and Yor gone missing, most likely going on rampage because she's such a kind person with such sense of responsibility. Twilight must fix this fast. 

\-------------------

Anya awoke in a strange place. A lab she noticed. She was scared. All those painful memories from a long time ago, rushed into her mind. Her eyes started to water while remembering how Bond must've suffered. She hoped he was okay. She steeled her mind. Tears wouldn't bring her anywhere. She was a daughter of the greatest spy and greatest assassin. Sure she can do something to save herself. 

And she did try. Almost succeeded twice to escape. But alas, that only made the culprits confirm their suspicions, that Anya could read their minds. Even more determined, they didn't hold back in using any methods necessary to make little Anya cooperative. Anya can only whisper for her parents to come and save her, before succumbing to the darkness. 

‐----------------

At that exact location, at a place in said building, while the moon shone its mellow light, Twilight and Thorn Princess stood face to face for the first time. Only small words being exchanged, cause they both heard their daughter's scream. The parents agreed to postpone any overdue explanation regarding their alter ego, because their daughter's lives must come first. 

Twilight briefed Thorn Princess about the facility and the possibility of SSS being involved, and told her about how the rescue plan will be. Thorn Princess gave her input, that the scientists wouldn't become a problem for their plan, but the other involved parties were not SSS. She knew their movements really well. They were people from her assasination organization. They agreed to divide the rescue task, with Twilight focused on Anya's rescue, and Thorn Princess took care of the assassins. 

\----------------------------

Facing one of the deadliest Ostanian's underground agencies was not an ordinary task. Fortunately, the parents were the best in their leagues, and they managed to rescue Anya, even though not unscathed. 

Despite her weakened state, Anya clutched her father's clothes and cried her heart out, apologizing for hiding her power from them. The parents looked at each other upon hearing that the kid was the one who was more or less responsible for their not so ordinary family arrangement. Apparently, they really need a super long explanation about each of them, because each of them hide something. Still, getting out from there was top priority. They followed Twilight's plan, which consists of gliding to the rescue vehicle across the valley, with Frankie ready to depart as soon as they reached him. 

Upon reaching the starting point of the glider, Yor asked Loid to take Anya, and glide ahead while she guarded the rear. Loid agreed and started taking off. About halfway through the journey, Yor, now knew about her daughter's ability, inner shouted to the kid, telling her how much she loved her, and asked the kid to tell Loid she was sorry. 

Upon hearing her mothers' thought, Anya frantically asked Loid why her mother was apologizing. Arrived safely at the other end, Loid dreadfully turned and pulled the rope to find it was already cut from the other end. Filled with anger and frustration, Loid entrusted Anya to Frankie, told him to take the kid to the safe house, while Loid will return to the place and if necessary drag the woman out of that place. Because fake or not, Twilight would never let anyone die on his watch. Not ever again. Especially not her. 

Yor on the other side has her own reason for what she did. She knew well her organization's way of work. They will never let any prey loose. They will send one assassin after another until they obliterate Loid, Anya, and the entire WISE. And they will always succeed. After all, she was once part of them who made sure all the customers were served. Plus, now that she has turned her back on them, they will never let her live. Determined, Thorn Princess marched to face a horde of elite assassins, and made sure they would never reach her family. 

\--------------------

Thorn Princess was known as a legend and considered the best among all assassins Ostania ever had. She managed to obliterate the organization, but it took all of Yor’s energy. She was sitting prop up against the wall, and concentrating all the little energy she had left on taking each painful breath, while waiting for her impending doom.

Yor noticed someone approaching her in calculative steps. The person, who introduced himself as the Shopkeeper, deplored her choice of action, and demanded explanations. She raised her head and widened her eyes because she never expected to see Dominic standing before her, with a gun pointing at her head. After regaining her composure as best as she could, she smiled at him and answered: because her days with the Forger family have been the happiest day of her life, and thus she won’t let anything hurt her family, and would never regret her choice. Dominic stated that it was a pity to waste a talent such as hers, but now that he had known for sure that she is no longer useful, she had to be disposed of. Then he pulled the trigger. 

**BANG!**

A door came flying and smashed the Shopkeeper into the far wall, knocked him unconscious immediately. The bullet that was shot landed several inches away from Yor’s head. 

Yor gasped as in swift motions strong arms scooped her, and started running through doors after doors. In her clouded mind, it took her a moment to realize that she was carried away by Loid. She heard him grumble about long conversations and reckless acts, but she didn’t have any energy left to comprehend any of that or to just simply ask him why he returned. However, just by knowing he was there, she felt so safe and content. With a smile on her face, Yor finally welcomed the embrace of darkness that had been lurking for some time. 

Loid noticed the body in his arms suddenly went limp. And his heart stopped. He took a moment to check any live signs. Loid released his breath he didn’t realize he had held, when he saw Yor was still breathing though very shallow ones. He immediately engaged into Twilight mode when he noticed he had company. Of course the SSS would sniff such comotions happening in the area.

Twilight calculated the enemy’s positions, and with adrenaline pumped in his veins, he plowed through a swarm of SSS officers dared to block his way. Enraged Twilight ended up obliterating the whole facility. Any SSS officers who survived the incident, later will report that they saw a demon tore down the building on his rampage that night. 

\--------------------

After making sure he wasn't being followed, Twilight arrived in one of WISE safehouses. He immediately brought Yor to the medical bay and desperately asked her to be treated as soon as possible. Anya ran to her mother's side with tears streamed down her face. She kept asking Yor to hang on and never left her and Papa. 

The touching family reunion was cut short by the Handler who disagreed with Twilight's request. She reasoned that WISE facilities were not to be used for an Ostanian organization underlings, and reminded Twilight that she was merely a tool in Operation Strix. The mission he had ruined in the process. Flabbergasted, Twilight tried to reason with The Handler, while little Anya clung to her leg begging her to save the mother. But, the Handler didn’t bulge. 

The clock was ticking, and with each second passed, the chance of Yor’s surviving was getting thinner and thinner. In despair, Loid fell on his knees, bowed his head to the ground, and begged Handler to save his wife, in exchange for him doing anything, including sacrificing his life if necessary. The corner of the Handler’s mouth tugged upward, and finally ordered the medical teams to act. 

Now, had Anya been more collected, the kid would’ve been able to read Sylvia’s mind. Sylvia was not a heartless person. As a matter of fact, she already prepared any means necessary to save the Forgers’ mother. She did what she deems necessary, that was to evoke Twilight’s human side. She loved Twilight not only as one of her best agents, but more as her own brother. Him being successful in each mission made her proud obviously, but with each success, she noticed that Twilight pushed off his human side further and further away. 

Sylvia learned the hard way, that even though it’s true that a spy must not have any connection to stay alive and prevent liability, but at the end, should a spy truly shut off his or her human side, then what was left was loneliness and regrets. She knew the feeling well. And certainly didn’t want Twilight to go the same path. Especially since faith had brougth him someone who can evoke his human side, while at the same time, strong enough to match his way of life. And an extraordinaire child to complete it. 

Meanwhile, from behind the group of people, Nightfall watched all of things happen with a straight face. The truth was, her heart was broken to pieces. Because now she has zero chance to win Twilights’ heart. She knew that in no circumstances will Twilight ever fall on his knees to beg for her life. But she made a promise to herself, that as soon as the Thorn Princess was able to stand on her feet, she might challenge her again. Fair and square. Just to make sure that Yor was worthy of her precious Twilight. 

\------------------------------------

Twilight never liked a situation where he had no power to control all variables. Where he had to depend on others. It really frustrated him, to only be able to sit and wait. Several times, it was Anya who patted him, and soothed him, telling him that Yor would make it. Loid couldn't believe that he was the one getting support, from a 6 year old nonetheless. He kept the straight face and strong exterior, but that was proven useless when his daughter could read his mind like an open book. He managed to lull Anya to get her much deserved rest though. 

Yor were strong. Loid knew it. He even had a taste of her strength first hand at some time ago. But apparently her injury was so severe, it took long hours for the medical team with advanced technologies to stabilize her vital signs. Even then the doctors could only do that much, and leave the rest of the recovery process to the patients herself. Loid was frustrated. 

Fortunately, the Handler found a mission for him. Project Alpha did have a connection directly to Donovan Desmond. It turned out that there was a chance to reach the goal of Operation Strix after all. Twilight took it and was determined to finish his job. However, because these missions were too close to be personal, Handler asked Nightfall to accompany him.

\-----------------------------

Both agents arrived at their destination. The building was so heavily guarded, that not even a roach could get in unnoticed. But Twilight was known as a spy with a million faces. He managed to take down two guards, and made Nightfall and himself a way in. 

What they found inside the building astounded the spies. Under so many advanced security codes, at the very end of the building, stood a hangar full with advanced war technologies. The place itself was swarmed with SSS officers, who apparently guarded a very important meeting with very important persons. 

Using all resources available in their surroundings, the spies managed to uncover very important information. Apparently, Donovan Desmond was not the mastermind behind all the evil plans to reignite the war between the West and East. The one responsible was SSS higher ups. Dovonan happened to be in a strategic position, plus he had the resource, power, and capability to invent the technologies. He was forced to cooperate in exchange for his family's lives. 

The plan to reignite the war was already in motion. It only needed one more trigger to actually start the war. And this particular event would happen at noon on that very same day. The Westalis spies needed to relay the news to their headquarters, because they didn't have enough resources to stop the plan right there right then. They were on their escape plan when an SSS officer uncovered their disguises. To Twilight dismay, of all people, the one that caught them had to be Yuri Briar. 

\--------------------------------

Anya awoke with a start. It took her a minute or two to remember where she was. She was dreaming that her parents had failed her rescue and the scientists were starting to analyze her in the operating room. Her dream was so vivid that her heart was beating so fast, and sweating beads of sweat. 

A person then entered her room with a tray of breakfast. Scruffy. He put the tray in her bed and asked the kid to eat. Reluctant and actually had no appetite at all, Anya first declined. But apparently her stomach had a mind on its own, and grumbled in protest. Slowly Anya started to chew on the toast and omelette. Definitely not as good as Papa's, she noticed, but at least her stomach was filled and satisfied. Suddenly she realized that her Papa wasn't there. Scruffy told her that Loid went on a mission and most likely will succeed as he always did. He told her that all she needed to do was concentrate on getting healthier, and not to worry about any adult problems. 

Anya then asked him if his reason to be there was because Loid asked him to babysit her. Scruffy chuckled and said that he was there actually to deliver the Forgers’ hound, and that Bond was actually curling up at the corner of her room. Anya's eyes lit up, and she went to hug him. Despite still weak from the operation at the vet, Bond wagged his tail and licked her face, saying that she shouldn't worry cause he will be at his feet in no time. Scruffy told the kid that the hound needed its rest, and not yet able to move around, so they better leave him be for the time being. Anya then asked Scruffy to take her to Mama. And he did as requested. 

The kid entered the room where her Mama was currently sleeping on as quiet as she could. Her eyes started to water upon seeing Yor was heavily bandaged, with so many wires and IV lines connected her to several vital sign monitors and IV bottles. Anya took place at the side of the bed, and took her Mama's pale hand into her own. Suddenly Yor started to whimper and raggedly moving around. The monitor showed jolted numbers and started to beep rapidly. Scruffy immediately called the medical officers for help. The nurses came and give Yor several shots to calm her down. 

Anya then used her power to peek into Yor's mind. Apparently Yor was having a bad dream, a dream where Thorn Princess could do nothing to save Anya and Papa from death. The kid then squezzed her Mama's hand while soothing her, telling her that she was okay. Her Papa was on a mission, but he will be okay too. Anya then promised that she would not leave her mother's side, until she woke up. Whether the message was delivered, or was it because of the shots, Yor slowly calmed down and returned to her dreamless slumber.

Frankie stood at the door side during all of that. A part of him envy the Forgers, for despite not being blood related, they really took care of each other and were not afraid to give their lives just for the safety of others. Literally. He scoffed at how faith can be so cruel that he would never find himself that luxury. Suddenly Anya told him that he was already part of the Forger family, and that he should not be worried about it. Frankie was surprised by the statement. Then he remembered that this kid had the ability to read minds. He chuckled and shook his head, and then took a seat to accompany the kid at the side of her mother's bed. 

\-----------------------

The most logical and effective choice to solve Twilight's predicament was of course to dispose of the danger immediately. The choice that Nightfall was ready to take at once. However, that choice was out of the picture, because Loid could never kill his own brother in law. Wait, what? Where did those kinds of reasons come from? Loid blamed his sleep deprived condition for making such reasons. Anyway, he did what he could to save Yor. And it would not be complete, had she lost her smiles because he killed her beloved siblings. So he stopped Nightfall from doing whatever she planned to do. 

Instead Twilight tried to reason with Yuri. As predicted, the latter went ballistic and accused him for deceiving his beloved sister. And whatever logical reasons Twilight told him, seemed to fall on deaf ears. Well, Twilight knew that Yuri would always lose all reasons when it came to his sister, but things that happened here had greater scale. World peace was at stake. He wanted Yuri to come to his senses and saw the problem from the bigger picture. But apparently SSS had trained Yuri so well that he couldn't see beyond his tunnel vision. The banter between Twilight and Yuri of course attracted other SSS officers, and the news quickly relayed to the higher ups, who decided to fast forward their plan, and started to push the trigger right away. The Westalis agents then tried their best to stop or at least postponed the act. And the shootout between the two opposing parties begins. 

Loid didn't lie when he said he would give his life for Yor if necessary, and in extension it also means, he will do whatever it takes to keep her siblings safe. So when a stray bullet went to Yuri's way, he pushed the man away and took the bullet for him. Fortunately, it went through his shoulder, and didn't injure any vital organs. The act somehow woke Yuri up to his senses. And just like that, it's like something inside of the man snapped. And all of the previous reasoning Twilight tried to drill into his mind, suddenly being sucked up faster than a sponge sucked up water. And Yuri switched sides. 

Not only a unique way of thinking but it turned up brute strength was also passed down in Briar family's genes, Twilight noticed. Yuri turned into one powerful ally, and seemed to be perfectly in sync with Nightfall and himself. Just the three of them managed to turn the table, and pushed the SSS to their limit. And exactly at the very last moment, the three of them managed to disabled the trigger, saved Donovan Desmond, neutralized the SSS higher ups, demolished all the war weapons, and maintained world peace. The event will later become a legend in the world of shadowless heroes, but will remain unknown to the outside world. 

‐-----------------------‐--------

Loid slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in a bed in one of the rooms in the WISE safehouse. He grunted in pain when he tried to move his left shoulder, which was already treated and bandaged. Frankie suddenly appeared by his side, upon hearing his grunt. And from him, Loid gathered the information to fill the blank in his head. Apparently he collapsed from exhaustion after he completed his mission. Nightfall and Yuri brought him to the safehouse to be treated. After that, he slept for more than 30 hours straight. And it was currently midnight.

Loid then visited Yor's room, and found Anya was sleeping next to her while holding her mother's hand. Frankie told him that because the kid had promised her mother not to leave her side until she woke up. The weird guy that was Yor's brother also insisted to stay there, but soon was removed because he didn't stop wailing. Loid then took a seat at the side of the bed, and brought both his wife and daughter's hand in his. He couldn't explain why his heart felt so warm and content just by staying there. But one thing was sure. Operation Strix was finally accomplished. But the Forger family would stay. As soon as Yor regained consciousness, he will properly proposed her, and legally married her. He just hoped she'd said yes. And of course, he would made legal birth certificates for Anya, and write "Forger" as her last name. With exact plans in his head, Loid continued his rest with his family close to him.

Frankie slowly retreated and closed the door behind him, to let the Forger family have their much needed rest undisturbed.

\-------------------------- 

It took around one week for Yor to regain full consciousness and about a month later to be fully recovered. She of course said yes when Loid proposed to her, and fortunately this time, no "chin monster" was made during the proposal. Nightfall challenged Yor afterwards to Loid's chagrin. But of course now that she didn't have to hide anything, Yor won every challenge Nightfall had thrown her. Later, Yor and Yuri were accepted as WISE agents and had proper training. The Briar siblings proved to be great assets for the agency. 

The Forger's residents were moved to the rural area, and Anya could go to school more appropriate for her age. She turned out about a year younger than she claimed she was at the beginning of Operation Strix. Anya was still able to visit Becky from time to time, and her friend told Anya that Sy-on boy sometimes asked her whereabouts. But as promised, Becky wouldn't tell the boy anything about it. 

Frankie visited the house from time to time just to hang out with Anya and Bond. Nightfall and Yuri also pop up from time to time, although each of them came for their different agenda. One to keep an eye on Yor, and the other to keep an eye on Loid. The latter two arrivals had always made the parents uneasy. Unlike the parents though, the kid and the hound, always look forward to all three's arrival because they always bring sweets and other souvenirs. 

The higher ups have finally come toward agreements, pacts were signed, and there will be no more war in the future. There were always people who didn't agree, and those who worked illegal business. So WISE would always need Loid to work as a spy. But at least, now he could have his wife’s help from time to time, a home to return to, with family to welcome him home. Loid could never ask for anything better to happen in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get this far, then I thank you for reading my work. :)  
> And this is the first time I posted something on AO3. I hope I upload this correctly. If something's wrong, please do tell me.


End file.
